


The Downside of Love

by I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Based on real life experiences, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm hoping to publish this, M/M, Music helps Saige, Panic! at the Disco References, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, These Characters are my babies, i will fight u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real/pseuds/I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real





	The Downside of Love

I stepped onto the ledge of the roof and looked down. It was easily a hundred foot.  
"Keegan!" I turned. Mia and Saige were standing on the roof.   
"Keegan. Please don't. We care, we want to help. Please don't," Saige said.   
"You can't help me," I said, "please don't try to stop me, it will only make it harder for me to do this."   
"Please don't make an irreversible decision for your temporary problem. Please don't." Mia reached out for me to grab hold of her hand.  
I laughed. "Everybody says that, but guess what? It doesn't feel temporary. It feels like it will never end. Nobody gives a shit about me. You don't have a clue how empty I feel, how numb I feel. I'm so fucked up. Nothing will change when I'm no longer here. You'll carry on, and act like I never meant a thing."  
"We won't carry on. I won't know how to do anything. Come down from the ledge, please." I cautiously moved forward.  
"I love you, guys. Besides, you wanted me to be happy, right?"

"No!" I stumbled forwards to the ledge as Keegan took a step back off of the ledge. I looked down to see him falling and then hit a car with a deafening crash.  
"Oh, God!" I screamed through my tears. My legs collapsed underneath me. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. "He can't be dead! He can't be!"  
I buried my head into Mia's shoulder. "Why?"  
"I don't know," she cried.   
And we sat there, arms intertwined and holding on to each other, our tears mixing with the falling rain.


End file.
